Weasley
by writer0906
Summary: This story follows Rose and her brother Hugo Weasley as they live among the wizarding world. Rose is popular and cool at Hogwarts, but her heart lies with a muggle. Hugo is the loser, shunned to the corner. Until he discovers an incredible, but dangerous gift. Last seen in Godric Gryffindor himself.
1. Chapter 1

**_I own nothing but the plot + a some characters_**

* * *

_Rose_

My name is Rose Weasley. I am 11. You could say I'm a bit of a tomboy, I like football (it's this cool muggle sport, I don't know if you would have heard of it) and Quidditch. I'm the strongest and fastest girl in my class and I am 6th best at sport out of everyone (even the boys). I am in year 6 at Heathergrove Primary. I like maths and logic. I hate English. I do not like writing. I have dyslexia, it's this thing that means I can't read well, though it doesn't mean I'm stupid because all my teachers say I'm bright. "Bright but could try harder" they say. Why do I need to try in a _muggle _school? Am I ever going to need to be able to recite Shakespeare in later life? Didn't think so.

Mrs Brunnol, our English teacher says when writing a story I should describe everyone and everything. This is not a story but ok then. Me. I am tall for my age, ginger (duh- I'm a Weasley) with awful, thick, _bushy_ hair. I hate my hair. I have freckles almost everywhere! Literally! I'm covered. Except for a small bare spot by my left eyebrow where I was hit with a bludger when I was three. It left a round, oval scar. There are no freckles there. I have very pale skin, and I am very muscly. My class, 6J is a really bad class. We have more boys than girls, and I do not like boys. I may be a tomboy but at least I stick with my kind. James Robinson though...sorry nothing. My best friend ever is Ruby. She's so pretty, I look like an ugly bug when I'm with her- which is always. She's always smiling and everyone likes her, and she is very thin. She doesn't know I'm a witch. I'm sort of the opposite to her. I only have a couple of friends and I am not pretty and I am not thin and I do not smile. The most annoyingest boy in our class is Josh White. I have to sit next to him in everything and he is so immature. Last year he got a little stone stuck up his nose! I mean honestly!

I got my Hogwarts letter in March. I was so excited at the time- I still am now I suppose, although the novelty of the idea has sort of worn off. I came home from school and stomped upstairs to my room. Josh had been especially annoying that day.

"Ro-se" Mum called

"What?" I replied. Honestly I had an maths test tomorrow and I had to do well.

"Come down, there's something for you" She was at the bottom of the stairs now.

"Coming" I jumped down the stairs two at once- it was much quicker that way. I'd completely forgotten about the Hogwarts letter. I snatched it out of her hand (I know- I have no manners) and ripped it open. "ooh" I said, seeing the Hogwarts logo. Naturally my dyslexia kicked in and all the words went weird. "Mum..?"

"Yes" she said knowing what I meant. She read it to me. There's no point telling you what it said, but long story short, I'm going to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Ok this is the first chapter. Let me know what you think xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it ;D **

**I own nothing but the plot + a couple of characters**

* * *

_Hugo_

_I was never the 'cool kid' the 'fast kid' the 'funny kid.' I was never really anyone. Although I could just be being dramatic, after all, I am only in year 4. My form teacher says I'm very mature for my age, I think so too. The boys in my class are so immature, they just laugh when someone farts or something, but it really is quite disgusting. It's mainly just a lot of small things such as that I don't like to shout and scream in the playground or play dumb games like ninjas, that set me aside from the crowd. There are 23 children in my class- 4V, so there is always someone left out. For some reason- I'm always that someone. I don't really have one friend group, I sort of hang out on my own in lunch. Sometimes I sit with Ryan and his friends. I like Ryan, he is nice when he is on his own, but when he is with his friends he can be influenced into being unkind. For example I was with him on Friday, and Matt P came up to him and whispered something in his ear. He looked at me and laughed, nodding. I didn't know what he said but I have a pretty good idea. Ryan walked off with Matt and didn't say anything to me. _

_Rose is my big sister. She treats me the same as everyone else does at school. She pretty much ignores me unless she is forced by Mum to acknowledge me. By now I've kind of accepted things as they are... almost. I can't say it doesn't hurt when Ryan ignores me or when Rose doesn't have time for me. Me. What this whole thing's about, how can you relate when you don't even know what I look like? I'm short, ginger a few freckles, I'm no looker, nothing special. I try to blend in but that's quite hard considering the shocking beacon of hair that draws everyone's eyes to me. I got bullied for it in year 3, but I moved school and that stopped. Rose is leaving Heathergrove next year. I guess I will miss her, but there isn't much to miss too be honest. _

_I have anger issues. I started therapy in year 2. I can almost control it but not always. _

_I think I've said everything- this is me. _

* * *

**_Hope you like it ;) review-follow-favourite it will keep me going :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok Hi, this is the next chapter, thanks to the people who have favourited it, but no thanks to the people who read and don't review. Even if you hate it- it takes two seconds. Anyway, here's the next chapter ;)**_

* * *

_Rose_

On the last day of Heathergrove I wished everyone good bye, avoiding questions about my next school. I was surprised to find a tear in my eye as I said goodbye to Ruby. I didn't think I would get all weepy.

"I'm going to River Close Secondary. It's highly selective" Ruby boasted. She was trying to act casual but I could tell she was just desperate not to cry. "I'm so going to miss you though Rosie" She was the only person I let call me that. I could see her eyes starting to shine as tears welled up.

"I'm gonna miss you too. Rememeber that time in history?" I smiled, and we both started laughing through our tears. Loads of girls came up to Ruby to wish her good luck in her next school. She returned the favour, with a grin. They would also bid me goodbye, but I could tell they didn't exactly care. That was fine by me, I didn't care what happened to them either.

"Are you allowed to bring your phone where your going?" Ruby asked. "I'll text you" I had begged my Mum to get me a phone last year. She was muggle born so she knew these things were important. She had given in, even though she knew I was a bit young.

" 'course, d'you think I'd go if I couldn't?" My phone actually played quite a big part in my life, though I knew my phone freedoms had nothing to do with my choice of school. We hugged one last time before my Dad arrived to take me home.

* * *

"

"Hi, how was school?" Dad asked, the second I got into the car.

"Ok" I replied, the same way I did everyday. "Bit sad, 'cause everyone's saying goodbye"

"Yeah but you weren't sad were you? You're going somewhere way better" Dad didn't exactly love the idea of muggles and witches and wizards having close relationships.

"Dad, I've known those people scince I was three. Yeah- I was sad"

"Ok, ok" he put his hands up, before quickly putting them back down again on the steering wheel. We only had a car because it draw attention if we didn't. Dad didn't have a driving lisense but he claimed he didn't need one. When we arrived home I dumped my bag on the floor and head through to the kitchen. The plates were being washed in the sink by themselves, and the cuckoo from the cuckoo clock was talking to the porcelin elephant on the mantel piece. Uncle George invented a talking powder, and thought it would be funny to sprinkle it over several of our ornaments. There was also a horse that spoke, but he was always grumpy and barely ever uttered a word. Sometimes the cuckoo would be in the middle of a conversation with someone when the hour came, so would forget to sing his song. Hugo was in the kitchen, doing something or other, I think it was some train project of his. I opened the larder, just as Crookie II jumped in through the window, resulting in a woeful 'Miow.' as he fell on the floor, hit by the larder door.

"Ah sorry" I said, even though he couldn't understand me. Crookie II was short for Crookshanks the second, named after Mum's old cat. He died when I was two (wizards and witches pets always live longer than normal animals do) I was so upset, because he had been my giant teddy bear, that Dad got me another one, which I insisted I call Crookie II. He was partially Hugo's now though, 'cause Mum said it wasn't fair for me to have a pet and not him.

"Well done" muttered Hugo

"Shut up?" I smiled dangerously at him, before picking up Crookie and putting him in his bed.

"You could have killed him you know, and he is half mine" said Hugo, following me into the living room.

"Shut UP" I had quite a quick temper.

"You don't say" smirked Hugo

"What?"

"Your quick temper? You just said you had quite a quick temper" Did I say that out loud? I gave him a 'this isn't over' look, and stormed off.

I bumped into Mum on the way out, with a small slice of my birthday cake from yesterday.

"Hey honey, how was school?"

"Ok" I grumbled, I was still mad at Hugo.

"Rose?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"Well, I know yesterday, you were a bit disappointed you didn't exactly get the gift you were expecting"

A smile crept onto my face "Yeah?"

"Well your Dad and I were thinking, prehaps we could take you to Diagon Alley next week to pick an owl? You're going to need one when you go to Hogwarts anyway"

"Yes! Thank you so much!" I hugged her. I had been wanting my very own owl for ages. Rupert the family owl didn't like me much. (I did NOT choose the name Rupert, Hugo suggested it as a joke and it sort of stuck)

* * *

**Follow-Favourite-REVIEW**

**thank you x**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hugo (age 11)_

_"Trunk packed?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Got your owl?" _

_"Yeah"_

_"Remember to write every week"_

_"Yes, ok" How many questions were they going to ask? I was eager to get on the train, but nervous at the same time. "Have you seen Lily?" _

_"Yes, her and her parents are over there, come on" I followed Mum over to where Lily was standing. She was the only person I knew who was going to Hogwarts at the same time as me. _

_Mum greeted Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny, whilst Rose and Albert boarded the train together. Uncle Harry turned around startled when he saw that Albert had already gone._

_"Bye" he called "Love you"_

_"Dad!" was Albert's swift reply. _

_Mum had already said bye to Rose, and all her attention was now focused on me. _

_"Ok honey, you don't want to miss the train, why don't you board now?" She knelt down and kissed me on the cheek. Dad ruffled my hair, and gently pushed me towards the train. _

_I walked on, and looked back, waiting for Lily to join me. She was in tears now, I suspected she just didn't want to leave. _

_"It's ok" I said "I'll miss my parents too"_

_"No, it's not that" she wept "Jinx, he's gone" Her little black cat she'd got last month had left her side. "I'm not going without him"_

_In the end to her dissatisfaction she had to go board the train, because it was about to leave._

_"Don't worry, we'll find him." Uncle Harry called from the platform, and Lily and I settled in our compartment. The train chugged off and left the platform, I waved goodbye through the window, as did Lily, if half-heartedly._

_"Don't worry Lil, he's got to be somewhere"_

_"But what if he got run over just now? What if he's lost?" _

_"Come on, you can't spend the whole journey thinking about him. He will be found. Ok?" _

_"Alright then." _

_At that moment, the compartment door opened. _

_"Hugo, you dropped your items list" Rose said. She had been slightly nicer to me since she started Hogwarts two years ago. Her arm was wrapped around a dark-haired boy. I think his name was Josh White. I know it was someone Rose knew from Heathergrove. Apparently neither of them had known the other was magic. Anyway they were a 'couple' now. A voice rang down the corridor._

_"Come on Rosie, Jakes going to turn Mia blue, you've got to see this" She was known as Rosie at school, she claimed it was a 'cooler' name. She'd lost all her freckles during first year, and her hair had lightened. It was now smooth and 'strawberry-blonde;' straight but with perfect curls at the end. I'm telling you, this graceful and (I hate to say it) beautiful girl, is not the stubborn, fiery monster she was in year six. _

_"Coming" She called back. She gave me my list, and walked off with Josh._

* * *

_When we arrived at Hogwarts, I saw that it was bigger than I imagined it to be. The tradition of travelling by boat had stopped a couple of years ago when a boy leaned over board and fell in. We now rode in the carriages like the other years. Lily and I were about to get in to one, when a booming voice called out._

_"Anyone missing a cat? Lil black thing" Lily let out a high pitched squeal and ran towards the voice. The voice belonged to a little man standing by the lakeside. _

_"Jinx! Jinx baby" she cooed, stroking his coal black head. _

_"Got to be careful alright" He winked "Found her in the food carriage"_

_"Him" she corrected "But thank you, he's always been a greedy one" The man walked off humming a little song. Lily kept muttering quietly to Jinx, who was relaxing in his arms. I turned to look at the castle, seeing the warm glow of lights from the windows. Mum and Dad had told me so much about his place but now I was finally here. _

_"Come on Hugo, don't want to be late now do you?" said Lily, happy and bright again. On the way to the school we chatted lightly. _

_"We're obviously going to be in Gryffindor, sorry but it's true. It would be so embarrassing if you were in Hufflepuff! I think that's the worst actually. I mean, they're the friendly ones. I mean _friendly? _Seriously. Slytherin isn't that bad, now that Albie's in it I can see that they're alright. The Ravenclaws are all complete brain boxes so that's just fine. No offence to any Hufflepuffs here, but that's the house I would least like to be in" _

_"I doubt you would be saying that if your parents had been in Hufflepuff." I remarked._

_"Well they weren't, so I don't need to worry about that. Ooh we're here" We looked up, not just a little intimidated. The large oak doors were at least double my height, and triple Lily's! They opened with a slight creak, like the sound our iron gate makes when Dad hasn't oiled it in a while. _

_"Welcome students, to Hogwarts" rung a sonorous voice from within. The other years filed in, whilst the small man from earlier stood on a step and read out an introduction. I didn't hear what he said, I was anxious to be sorted, and to start eating. I was starving! My money was in my trunk, so I couldn't remove it to pay for sweets during the journey. Though Lily got a chocolate frog and gave me the arm (but only because it was my Dad on the chocolate frog card.) _

_"Come through the hall... quickly" the voice from before said "I am Professor Godwick, deputy head teacher, please line up outside the hall to be sorted. Hurry now, everyone's waiting for their food!" _

_We all walked in, an introduction made by the headmaster, Professor Lonarelan. The whole time Lily whispered under her breath about one thing or another. With the two streams of talk, I couldn't hear what either was saying. Finally Lily stopped, in time for the Professor to announce the sorting was to begin. My surname being Weasley, I knew I had quite a wait ahead until I was picked. A girl called Isobel Amington was sorted into Hufflepuff, followed by Sasha Argus being sorted into Slytherin. I sort of zoned out, not hearing what was being said._

_ After a while Lily gave me a sharp nudge, and whispered "Wish me luck" I hadn't realised it had got to Lily, I didn't bother holding my breath, I knew as well as anyone else in the room she would be in Gryffindor. There was a murmur of voices around the room when they heard the surname 'Potter', followed by an almighty cheer from Gryffindor after she'd been sorted. I had to be in Gryffindor. Pretty much all major friendships were within houses. _

_Finally the words "WEASLEY, HUGO" where released, and I started walking up._

_Please not Hufflepuff. Let it be Gryffindor. Please not Hufflepuff. Let it be Gryffindor. Lily would never take me seriously if I were in Hufflepuff, and she was my only friend at the moment. Please not Hufflepuff. Let it be-_

_"GRYFFINDOR" Thank God. I walked over to Lily smiling. _

_"Hey, I'm in" I grinned, turning, expecting to see her beaming back. She lifted her head from a conversation she was in with another girl. "Oh hi Hugo" she said absentmindedly. She turned to the other girl "So...you were saying?" She wasn't watching me like I'd watched her. She didn't even know, didn't even care that I was in the same house as her. She'd got what she'd wanted and forgotten about me._

* * *

**_Please review? I haven't had any so far and reviews make me happy ;) _**


End file.
